


Watching Over

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Broken Glass





	Watching Over

Fives watched over Anakin and wanted to swear at something or one. Possibly General Kenobi, he decided, noticing the lines of stress deepening. It was almost like watching a sheet of glass take tiny little hits, putting cracks into place, weakening it over time.

Eventually the glass would shatter, and Fives could see it building just like that for his Jedi.

He had to find a way to stop that. On a base level, Fives knew that the galaxy might well not survive if his general shattered like that.

Only, there was a brother with a blaster shot for him.


End file.
